Ótimo dia
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: "Eu só queria agradecer também. Por tudo."


_Bones, infelizmente, não me pertence._

* * *

Respirou fundo e observou tudo a sua volta.

Os organizadores estavam desmontando as cadeiras e todo o cenário que foi criado para o casamento.

Casamento. A palavra ainda lhe dava calafrios. Não conseguia acreditar que, depois de tanto tempo, tantos altos e baixos, em uma sexta feira do mês de outubro, finalmente se casara.

Era um dia como qualquer outro. Mas ele havia dito que amava todo o dia. E aquele era um bom dia.

"Cansada?"

Sorriu ao ver seu amigo de longa data em pé ao lado do banco que estava sentada.

"Agora que você disse... Sim." Respirou fundo enquanto ele sentava ao seu lado. "Mas, por mais irracional que seja, não consigo acreditar que isso aconteceu."

Ele sorriu.

"Nós passamos por muita coisa... E ainda assim..."

"Eu sei."

O local estava mais silencioso, uma vez que estavam terminando com a arrumação da área externa.

"Eu não sabia que você havia guardado o bilhete daquele dia."

Sorriu.

"Como eu disse, eu iria encontrar a hora e o lugar certo para dizer aquilo."

"Eu sei... Mas nunca imaginei que você fosse querer voltar àquele dia."

Olhou para a fonte à sua frente, "Eu volto àquele dia, quase todos os dias."

A cara surpresa dele não a impediu de continuar. "Eu sei que é irracional da minha parte, uma vez que a Coveira está morta mas..."

"Você só não consegue evitar."

"Eu acho que não." Ela suspirou. "E você?"

"Algumas vezes eu acordo no meio da noite respirando fundo, pensando o que seria de nós se alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fizemos aquele dia, desse errado."

Ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto ele apoiava os braços em suas pernas, os dois olhando para frente.

"Depois que tudo passou, Booth me disse que quando nosso tempo esgotou, Zack disse que estávamos sem oxigênio e que a lógica deixava claro que não adiantava mais."

"Mas ele teve fé."

Ela riu. "Não. Fé é uma crença irracional em algo que é logicamente impossível." Agora foi a vez dele rir ao vê-la utilizar as mesmas palavras daquele dia. "Ele sabe do que nós somos capazes."

"Ele teve fé, baby." Ela olhou para ele e o seu riso foi mais livre. "O "baby" foi um reflexo."

Agora a área externa estava vazia, sendo possível ouvir todo o barulho vindo de dentro, onde estava acontecendo a recepção pós casamento.

"Nós passamos por muita coisa."

Ela olhou para os olhos de seu amigo de longa data, tão azuis quanto os seus. "Eu vou tentar colocar isso de uma maneira que você entenda. Não sou muito boa com esse tipo de conversa."

Ele riu. "Prometo não me ofender."

"A Angela é minha melhor amiga. Sem ela, acredito que não teria chego tão longe. Bom, sem ela e sem o Booth. Eles me ajudam com a questão das emoções. Em como lidar com elas e a melhor maneira de expressá-las."

"Ela fez isso por mim também." Seu tom era leve, saudoso, ao relembrar de tudo que a artista havia lhe ensinado.

"Mas você..." Ele conseguia ver a confusão nos olhos dela, enquanto procurava as palavras certas para se expressar. "Mas nós, Hodgins... Nós somos pessoas que acreditam em seqüências, em números, na ciência."

"Porque com isso nós conseguimos lidar. Para isso, nós encontramos explicação" Ele olhou para ela "Para o coração, não."

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. "Você esteve comigo desde o começo, e nunca te agradeci por isso. Nós passamos por muita coisa. A Coveira, Zack... A nossa lógica foi questionada e só nós sabemos o quão difícil isso é para nós. Fomos traídos inúmeras vezes por algo que deveria nos oferecer segurança."

"Mas você não me traiu."

"Mas você não me traiu."

Não conseguiu evitar o riso ao vê-la repetir suas palavras.

"Eu só... Obrigada." Ela segurou sua mão.

Seus olhos marejados brilhavam de alegria ao sentir todo o peso das palavras dela. Ela não era boa com palavras, com assuntos do coração, mas não precisava. Tudo que precisava ser dito, estava ali, sendo dito de uma maneira que eles entendiam.

"Dr. B... Foi uma honra." Ela riu, feliz por ter aquelas palavras sendo reutilizadas em um momento de alegria.

O sol estava se pondo e a música estava cada vez mais alta.

"Vamos entrar?" Ele apertou a mão dela mais uma vez antes de se levantar.

"Vamos."

Os dois foram em direção ao salão mas, antes de entrarem, ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que ela parasse na porta para olhá-lo.

"Algum problema?"

"Quando você foi para Maluku, eu lhe entreguei uma série de cartões com explicações a respeito de insetos venenosos, o tipo de remédio que poderia ser utilizado..." Ela acenou com a cabeça, indicando que se lembrava do evento. "...e você disse, "eu também te amo", e explicou o porquê daquela frase repentina."

"Sim, e o que tem?"

Ele sorriu. "Eu só queria agradecer, também. Por tudo."

Os dois sorriram e olharam para a recepção.

"Nós conseguimos." Ele sorriu.

"Nós conseguimos." Ela disse, voltando a andar até onde estava o seu – _não conseguiu evitar a risada que escapou de seus lábios _– marido, que a pegou pela cintura e a rodou, da maneira mais infantil que existia.

Estava enganada. Era um ótimo dia.

* * *

Uma pequena cena que eu imaginei acontecendo entre a Brennan e o Hodgins. Gosto de acreditar que tem uma amizade incrível por trás das alfinetadas.


End file.
